homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
123115-Calm Before the Storm
16:40:09 -- teasingAsperity TA began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 16:40 -- 16:40:16 TA: serios......... 16:41:06 GG: Miss. Lorcan.... Was.... Not. Quite. Expecting. This.... 16:41:19 TA: no one was..... 16:41:25 TA: or me trolling you?..... 16:41:33 GG: Well. Both. 16:41:45 TA: i needed.... to check on you too......... 16:41:48 TA: i know you hate me..... 16:41:56 TA: and by the gods.... i hate you too..... 16:42:19 GG: Despite. That. You. Most. Certainly. Did. Not. Deserve. That. Death.... 16:42:36 TA: oh i know......... 16:42:48 TA: aaisha already told me bothwell's.... way would.... have been painless......... 16:42:57 TA: and.... i am very.... VERY angry with.... a certain.... lowblood......... 16:43:21 GG: Yes.... Mr. Heliux. Has. Proven. To. Be. Evasive. When. He. CORRECTLY. Uses. His. Power.... 16:43:35 TA: are you hunting him down....?..... 16:43:49 TA: because i approve if you are..... 16:44:49 GG: Yes.... He. Needs. To. Be. Held. Accountable. For. This.... HE. NEEDS. TO. ANSWER. FOR. THIS. 16:45:08 TA: mm......... 16:45:10 TA: this is nice..... 16:45:11 TA: i like.... this......... 16:45:54 TA: i'd like to get my hands on him myself...., but i guess you'll do in the mean time..... 16:46:36 GG: I. Certainly. Would. If. He. Could. Be. Found.... But. There. Has. Been. No. Trace. Of. The. Coward. 16:46:58 TA: try harder then..... 16:47:06 TA: he can't be that hard.... to.... find..... 16:47:46 GG: Space. Powers.... In. Case. You. Have. Forgotten. It. Was. Rather. Instaneous. From. You. About. To. Accept. Death. To. Suddenly. Having. Your. Head. In. The. Ceiling. 16:48:05 TA: i know..... 16:48:05 TA: and......... 16:48:11 TA: i'd like to get him back for that......... 16:48:24 TA: the.... idea of my matesprit being covered in my.... blood has me.... very angry..... 16:49:11 TA: the idea of ANYONE being covered in my blood has me.... angry..... 16:50:10 GG: I. Do. Not. Care. For. Being. Covered. In. It. Myself.... Though. I. Barely. Even. Registered. The. Blood. Splatter. On. Myself. Until. My. Run. In. With. Mr. Aesona.... 16:50:50 TA: he told me..... 16:51:12 GG: And. He. Told. You. He. Blamed. Everyone. For. Your. Death? 16:51:25 TA: yes and no..... 16:51:30 TA: not in as many.... words..... 16:52:08 GG: He. Was. More. Direct. With. Me. Then.... 16:52:48 TA: i was trying to.... calm him down so he wouldn't do anything outrageously stupid......... 16:53:53 GG: Like. Suddenly. Deciding. That. He. Will. Go. Rogue. If. He. Sees. Another. Troll. Covered. In. Your. Blood. Making. The. Whole. Future. Told. Self. Fulfilling? 16:54:22 GG: Yes. He. Will. Need. Help. With. That. At. The. Moment. Though. I. Still. Hold. My. Doubts. On. That. 16:56:12 TA: i.... can.... only do so much from a locked room, serios..... 16:57:44 TA: he was very upset.... when i.... was talking to him. i'm worried that my death would have been.... the cause now..... 16:57:53 TA: i didn't want this to happen like this..... 16:59:33 GG: Only. A. Fool. Would. Want. Things. To. Happen. Like. This.... But. No. It. Was. Not. Only. Your. Death.... Mr. Aesona. Did. Not. Appreciate. The. Doubt. That. Was. Spread. From. Bothwell. 16:59:51 TA: he didn't.... have to react so badly.... to the information.... though..... 17:00:26 TA: rail against.... your fate but don't make it worse by bad.... reactions..... 17:02:09 GG: I. Will. Certainly. Check. Though. With. Miss. Libby. If. This. Bothwell. Was. Indeed. Real. And. Not. A. Horror. Terror. Illusion.... 17:02:44 TA: he felt real enough to me......... 17:02:49 TA: he even wore my symbol..... 17:03:40 GG: Do. Not. Be. A. Fool.... The. Horror. Terrors. Have. Had. Countless. Sweeps. Of. Knowledge. And. Can. Appear. However. They. Like. When. Stable. Enough.... It. Would. Not. Take. Much. For. Them. To. See. Your. Symbol. 17:04:13 TA: i.... don't have much knowledge of this kind of thing serios....!..... 17:04:19 TA: i just.... got dumped in here on accident......... 17:04:39 TA: and i just.... got killed in.... front of almost ALL of my.... quads in one go!..... 17:04:49 TA: and the one that i thought i could trust?..... 17:04:55 TA: didn....'t trust me.... to.... make the right.... decision!..... 17:06:04 GG: That.... Is. A. Running. Theme. With. Mr. Aesona.... He. Wishes. To. Constantly. Take. Everything. Onto. Himself.... And. Can. Not. Abide. The. Thought. Of. Anyone. Suffering. In. His. Presense. 17:06:47 TA: that's not a good way to be.... a.... moirail..... 17:07:10 TA: i want to be a good moirail for him..... 17:07:23 TA: but if he can....'t trust.... me to make the.... right decisions, how can i trust him with anything else?..... 17:07:32 GG: It. Is. Not. A. Good. Way. To. Live.... Part. Of. The. Reason. He. Died. Was. Related. To. Wanting. To. Keep. Everyone. From. Trying. To. Help. Him. With. Scarlet. 17:09:23 TA: he.... needs to accept my help..... 17:10:03 TA: i can't do everything for him, but i can.... do what.... i can..... 17:10:54 GG: I. Doubt. It. Will. Be. Much.... But. You. Can. Certainly. Try. 17:11:10 TA: i.... have to try..... 17:11:18 TA: i can't stand.... the thought of that future coming to pass..... 17:11:22 TA: the screams..... 17:11:45 TA: i want.... to spare everyone that.... pain..... 17:11:47 GG: That. Is. Something. Everyone. Can. Agree. With.... That. Future. Will. Be. Denied. Existance. 17:12:23 TA: i know you don't owe me anything..... 17:12:23 TA: but......... 17:12:36 TA: as my kismesis at least, can you keep.... an eye on eribus....?..... 17:13:08 TA: aaisha and lorrea already.... are watching him for.... me..... 17:13:20 TA: he was.... so upset though......... 17:14:33 GG: You. Will. Be. Able. To. Do. That. Soon. Enough. I. Would. Imagine.... I. Told. Miss. Libby. You. Had. Died.... She. Will. Likely. At. Some. Point. Deliver. Your. Dreamself. To. Your. Team.... Besides. I. Am. Trying. To. Hunt. Down. Mr. Heliux.... He. Is. Not. Going. To. Be. Around. Mr. Moirai. Anytime. Before. The. Teams. Are. Rejoined. On. Their. Planets. 17:15:02 TA: just..... 17:15:04 TA: talk to him?..... 17:15:11 TA: when you can i guess..... 17:15:26 TA: i'm not exactly thrilled about my death happening the.... way it.... did..... 17:15:29 TA: but he took it really hard..... 17:15:47 GG: ....I. Can. Certainly. Imagine.... 17:16:28 TA: thank you for telling her i.... guess?..... 17:16:37 TA: even though i.... know she and i aren....'t.... ever going to.... be friends..... 17:17:48 GG: Indeed. Likely. Not.... You. Are. Rarely. Agreeable. Without. Books. Being. Involved.... 17:18:36 TA: well it's not.... like i.... have books any more..... 17:18:41 TA: all of those are on my corpse..... 17:19:07 GG: ....Someone. I. Would. Imagine. Would.... Handle. That.... 17:19:28 TA: aaisha.... i.... think..... 17:20:32 GG: Yes. Miss. Aaisha. Would. Definitely. Be. The. One. Who. Would. Recover. Your. Items.... Though. Not. Through. Her. Sylladex. With. The. Issue. With. The. Sweater. 17:21:04 TA: i'd rather.... not lose my perigee presents to..... 17:21:04 TA: that thing..... 17:21:37 GG: Obviously. 17:22:16 TA: has anything else happened since my death?..... 17:24:02 GG: Not. That. I. Am. Aware.... And. There. Had. Better. Not. Be. Any. Other. Incidents.... 17:29:16 GG: The. Last. Thing. We. Need. Is. Someone. Else. Dying.... Though. This. Should. Be. The. End. Of. The. "Spectres."... 17:30:05 TA: i.... hope that....'s the end.... of it..... 17:30:15 TA: i don't think anyone else could cope with another fight..... 17:32:25 GG: If. That. Was. True. Mr. Heliux. Would. Have. Surrendered. Himself. And. Begged. To. Be. Placed. Into. Miss. Aaisha'S. Mercy.... Next. Time. Try. To. Be. More. Aware. Of. Those. Creeping. Up. Behind. You. 17:32:49 TA: i was aware of.... him serios..... 17:33:02 TA: i just didn't think he would do anything THAT COLOSSALLY STUPID..... 17:37:09 GG: Apparently. These. Recent. Times. Has. Been. Nothing. But. Finding. Out. The. Precise. Wrong. Thing. To. Do. With. Our. Powers.... Gods. Help. Us. When. It. Is. The. Next. Player'S. Turn. 17:37:37 TA: when you find him..... 17:37:49 TA: please beat it into.... his hide that he needs.... to think before.... he does something like.... that again..... 17:37:56 TA: :)..... 17:40:00 GG: I. Will. Only. Beat. Him. As. Needed. Before. I. Bring. Him. Back. To. Miss. Aaisha.... 17:41:03 TA: then get in a good.... hit for me..... 17:41:09 TA: i know bothwell got.... one..... 17:41:13 TA: but i need.... more......... 17:45:39 GG: I. May. Consider. It.... But. My. Rage. Is. My. Own.... You. Do. Not. Command. Me. In. This.... 17:46:19 TA: it's a request..... 17:46:23 TA: not a command, dumbass..... 17:48:45 GG: Either. Way. It. Will. Hinge. On. Finding. The. Coward.... I. Still. Will. Contact. Mr. Moirai. As. I. Continue. The. Search.... 17:49:52 TA: thank you..... 17:51:24 GG: Mr. Moirai. Has. Helped. With. Keeping. Miss. Aaisha. Safe. Twice. Now. With. The. Second. Being. At. Great. Personal. Risk. To. Himself.... I. Would. Hardly. Need. Thanks. For. Something. That. Will. Help. Him. 17:52:08 TA: yes but it's still something.... i have to.... thank you for..... 17:53:10 GG: Understandable.... 17:54:42 TA: he means a lot to me serios..... 17:55:14 GG: Yes. And. He. Has. Made. It. Abundantly. Clear. That. You. Mean. A. Lot. To. Him.... 17:55:34 TA: really?..... 17:56:41 GG: His. Gift. Held. A. Threat. Towards. My. Person. To. Say. That. I. Am. To. Keep. In. My. That. I. Am. Not. The. Only. One. Who. Can. Aim. For. Heads. 17:57:00 TA: oh..... 17:57:02 TA: oh dear..... 17:57:13 TA: that's terribly cute of him..... 17:57:32 GG: ....Not. The. Word. I. Would. Use. For. It.... 17:57:48 TA: doesn't.... matter..... 17:57:53 TA: what.... you think, serios..... 17:57:59 TA: he's.... not.... your matesprit..... 17:59:29 GG: Regardless. Unless. There. Is. Something. Else. To. Bother. Me. About. I. Would. Rather. Focus. On. The. Search. For. The. Moment. 17:59:48 TA: enjoy taking out.... your rage on the one.... who killed.... me!..... 18:00:50 GG: I. Will.... 18:00:57 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 18:00 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Serios